1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board assembly having a printed circuit board with a press-fit connector and a method of producing the printed circuit board assembly, in particular, for preventing swarf of a terminal of the press-fit connector, which is generated when the terminal of the press-fit connector is pressed into a through hole of the printed circuit board, from adhering to other conductor of the printed circuit board assembly.
2. Description of the related art
Conventionally, when mounting an electric component having a pin-shaped terminal on a printed circuit board, for example, the terminal is inserted into a hole penetrated through the printed circuit board, and brazed for closing the hole so that the terminal is electrically connected to conductive patterns formed on a surface of the printed circuit board. On the other hand, recently, a press-fit connection has received attention instead of a brazing connection.
In the press-fit connection, a terminal and a through hole, namely a conductive pattern are electrically connected to each other by press-fitting the terminal having a resiliently deformable part into the plated through hole penetrating a printed circuit board (See Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-123048). When using the press-fit connection, a space on the board for brazing is not necessary. Therefore, the press-fit connection allows the terminals to be arranged with a small pitch, namely, allows the printed circuit board to be in a high density arrangement, and allows an assembling workability to be increased.
However, in the press-fit connection, when the terminal is pressed into the through hole, a plated layer formed on the surface of the terminal is scraped and swarf is generated. The swarf may be attached to the other conductive part to cause a leak.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a printed circuit board assembly and a method of producing the same to prevent swarf from causing leak by preventing the swarf from floating, said swarf generated when a terminal is press-fitted into a printed circuit board.